1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle inspection devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a remote control safety inspection unit that may be employed to test and verify the operation of a plurality of fleet vehicle lighting elements and braking system devices.
2. Background and Objects of the Invention
The periodic inspection of lighting and braking systems on vehicles is required in many countries of the world. Such inspections are often conducted by two or more individuals. One individual is positioned in a drivers position of the vehicle and one or more others are positioned to view and or verify the operation of the lighting and braking systems. The lighting systems may include running, parking, clearance, backup, hazard, turn signal lights, and brake lights. While the brake systems may include hydraulic or pneumatic type systems. While this method of testing does verify the proper operation of these items, it generally requires at least two individuals. Thus, the undesirable cost of a second person's salary is incurred. A remotely activated system, wherein a single person may conduct such tests would be very useful.
When considering the testing and verification of lighting and braking systems of large trucks, such as tractor-trailer arrangements, it would be desirable for a single individual to be able to test the systems of a trailer portion, including a pneumatically operated braking system, without the need for a tractor actually being present. Several prior art devices, including those disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,032 to LaPensee and U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,390 to Butchko, enable the lights of a trailer to be tested, but fail to include a means to also test the braking system of the trailer. Further, these systems do not support a simple and low cost remote operation feature. Such a feature is helpful to enable the various lighting, and in particular, the braking system to be carefully observed when operated by a single individual, such as a mechanic or a technician.
Therefore, when considering prior art vehicle and tractor-trailer testing devices and arrangements thereof, there is a need for a very simple, easy to use system that overcomes the above stated problems. Accordingly, objects and or characteristics of the present invention are to provide new and improved vehicle testing devices having one or more of the following capabilities, features, or advantages:
enables a single individual to selectively operate any of the clearance and running lights, the hazard lights, turn signal lights, and the brake lights of a pull along portion of a vehicle, such as a trailer (of a tractor-trailer arrangement); PA1 enables the inspection and or verification of the operation of an air brake system of the vehicle; PA1 includes a hand holdable remote control unit having a user interface that is operable by a user; PA1 having a main unit (with a suitable housing) that is coupled to an AC or DC power source and a suitable pressurized pneumatic air supply during operation; PA1 includes switch means to couple the power source, preferably via an output from an internal power supply, to any one of the clearance and running lights, the hazard lights, and the brake lights of a trailer; PA1 the switch means may be structured to include electromechanical or semiconductor switching elements; PA1 includes connection means, structured to include at least one connector and a cable arrangement that couples switching elements of the switching means to enable an output of the power supply to be selectively applied, to activate one or more of the clearance and running lights, the hazard lights, turn signal lights, the brake lights, etc., for testing purposes; PA1 includes a switch (means or element) that activates at least one pneumatic value to operatively couple the pressurized air supply to the air brake system; and PA1 constructed of many off-the-self relatively low cost components.
The above listed objects, advantages, characteristics and or associated novel features of the contemplated embodiments of the present invention, as well as others, will become more apparent with a careful review of the description and figures provided within this disclosure. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings and the associated description are illustrative and exemplary only, and variations are certainly possible.